They Loved Me
by Koibito18
Summary: Hibari Kyoya wasn't all that everyone thought he was. He wasn't abused by his family. He honestly wasn't. It was all a rumour. This is a story about how Dino Cavallone broke into Hibari's real past. Rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided on a new story plot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Rated for a reason. **

**I don't own. **

"_Mommy!" he screamed out, sitting up quickly in his bed, tears streaming down his face. Oh yeah. Mommy wasn't there. Mommy would never be there. The four year old held his teddy bear close to his chest as he sobbed. His mom and dad had died a month earlier. _

"_Kyoya, another nightmare?" a soft voice said from the doorway. _

"_Baa-chan" he cried out, getting up to hug his grandmother "I miss mommy and daddy" _

"_I know my little birdie, but you know they're not coming home" her tone sounded soft and sad as she comforted her only grandchild. _

"_yuki ga furu_

_shizuka na lullaby utau awai yokogao_

_tojikomerareta_

_chiisana heya wa_

_ai to yoberu ki ga shite iru_

_kotoba mo iranakute_

_omoide ga yawaraide_

_yasuragi nante shiranai kedo_

_ichiban soko ni chikai basho de_

_nemuritai dake_

_anata no soba ni iru_

_yuki ga furu_

_shizuka na lullaby sotto yoru o uzumete_

_kanashii koto wa shiritakunai no_

_dakara zutto utatte ite_

_yoake ga kuru made_

_zutto konomama" _

_She sang softly as she laid down with her grandson. He soon slept in her arms. She faded away and the young boy's eyes snapped open as he tried to grab onto her as she was pulled into the dark abyss that was opened in his room._

"Baa-chan!" He yelled, sitting up in his bed. Another dream where he couldn't save his grandmother. The sixteen year old shouted out in anger at the dream that always came back every year around this time. He checked the hour. 3am. There was no point in trying to sleep again, he knew he couldn't. He pulled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. He stripped himself down and climbed in the shower, turning the hot water tap on and feeling the hot liquid cascade down his body.

He leaned his head on the shower wall, his hands pulling at his hair, with his arms resting on the cold tile above his head. He scrunched his eyes closed and felt the tears stream down his face. He chomped down on his lip, fighting back the need to cry. He was not weak. He was not weak. He repeatedly told himself to get it together. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by the steam from the shower. He reached for a bottle, pouring the contents into his hands before rubbing it into his hair. The smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose in a sweet way that reminded him of when his mom used to bathe him. He shook his head and washed the shampoo out of his hair as much as he could so the scent would leave him alone. He reached for another bottle, this one filled with body wash. He squirted some onto a wash cloth and scrubbed his body down with it before rinsing off. He stepped out, drying his raven black hair with a small towel, using a bigger one to dry his body. He dressed in his school uniform, making sure everything was straight.

He placed the chain with his Vongola ring on it around his neck, staring at the piece of shiny metal. He shook his head and went into his living room. His tonfas lay on the floor, the metal gleaming in the kitchen light. He looked sorrowfully at them and picked them up, one in each hand. He threw them both across the room. He continued picking things up and throwing them.

When the clock struck 5am, he got out his cell phone. He dialled a familiar number and listened to the rings.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said when the tone stopped abruptly.

"Hello. Who is this?" he demanded.

"This is Naniko. Who's this?" the feminine voice told him.

"Kyoya Hibari. Why isn't baa-chan answering?" he asked, confused.

"Ohh Kyoya, you're Juki's son aren't you?" Naniko asked.

"Yes. Now where is baa-chan?" he pressed.

"she…. Kyoya, I'm sorry… but Raina… is… gone…. Like… not coming back... ever" Naniko told him in an extremely sorrowful voice.

He hung up his phone and punched a hole in the wall. He ignored the pieces of drywall wedged in his knuckles as he collapsed on the couch, his face in the pillow. His grandmother. The one who had raised him for 10 years…. Gone.

He bit his lip hard as he wrapped his hand in a bandage. He wanted to cry, not in pain, in sadness. He didn't get to tell her he loved her. He didn't feel like eating so he decided to just go in early. He grabbed his tonfas and was about to leave but just before he walked out of the house for school he whispered very quietly to his passed on grandmother.

"I love you baa-chan. I'm going to miss you."

He felt like a herbivore when he said that. He knew his baa-chan wouldn't think so, but he did. He thought about this as he climbed on his motorcycle and darted off towards the school.

When he got in, nobody was there yet. He went into his office, where he sat at his desk and tried to focus on his paper work. At some point, teachers and students started coming into the school, but he didn't notice. He was too busy, in his own world of hard work and concentration until something particularly annoying pulled him out of his trance.

"Hey Kyoya"

Hibari looked up at the tall, bothersome blond man who invited himself into his office.

"What. Do. You. Want. Herbivore?!" he growled, his hands touching the metal concealed in his jacket.

"Whoa Kyoya, that was a quick reaction" Dino said, raising his hands in a defensive way.

"I. don't. Want. To deal with you!" the prefect yelled at the man, hitting him upside the head.

The man collapsed, holding his head in his hands. Hibari's icy glare locked onto the Cavallone. Dino got the hint and left the office.

"I have something to figure out" the blond whispered to himself.

**A/N: I hope you liked the beginning chapter! Cuddles8059 challenged me to write 1000 words per chapter so hopefully this will be one hell of a story! Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm here with another chapter of They Loved Me! I'm still challenging the 1000 words a chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Rate for a reason.**

**I don't own**

"Dino-san! What happened to you?" The brunette boy exclaimed at the blond man standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Oh, is it bruised already?" Dino asked, smiling sheepishly, his hand instinctively reaching for the back of his head.

"What's it from?" Tsuna asked, raising his hand up to point at the bruise, only to trip a bit and poke it accidentally.

"Oww" Dino said, wincing. "Kyoya hit me" he told his 'little brother'

"Stupid bucking bronco" a growl was heard from behind him. Dino turned in surprise to see a shorter man behind him.

"Ah, smoking bomb-san, I didn't know you were-oof" the tall blond's sentence was cut off by the silverette shoving him out of the way.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said overdramatically.

"He's probably just on his yearly period" Gokudera said snarkily.

"What do you mean by that?" Dino asked, confused.

"You see Dino-san, every year around Hibari-san's birthday, he gets more and more intolerant of 'crowding' and things like that" Tsuna explained.

"Why?" Dino asked the younger.

"The rumour is that he was seriously beaten as a child" Tsuna said.

"It sure would explain why he's so fucked up" Gokudera snarled.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't be so mean" Tsuna scolded.

"Sorry tenth!" Gokudera overdramatically apologized, getting to his knees and hitting his head on the floor. Tsuna, being used this way of apologizing, ignored it and listened to Dino.

"I need to know everything about this" Dino said.

"Ask around, Useless" He heard the frighteningly familiar voice say from behind him.

"Ah Reborn!" Dino and Tsuna both said at the same time, startled.

"Well what are you waiting for Dino? The first person you should ask is downstairs" Reborn said, motioning down the steps.

"My Mom?" Tsuna asked.

"Go Dino!" Reborn said, Leon turning into a mallet.

"Okay okay Reborn don't hit me with that I'm going" Dino said, ducking down as he went downstairs.

"Ah Hello, Dino-san!" Nana greeted with a grin, holding her ladle up in a wave.

"Are you busy? I have a few things to ask you" Dino said to her.

She shook her head. She put her ladle on the counter and put water on the stove for tea. She sat at the table and offered a seat.

"I'm not doing anything that needs a lot of special attention so sit Dino-san and ask away" she told him.

Dino took the offered seat with a smile.

"Do you know the Hibari family?" he started.

"Oh yes of course! My best friend is the sister-in-law of Kiyoteru Hibari" She said, grinning. "Her name is Naniko, who is Juki's sister and Juki is married to Kiyoteru" She explained.

"Do you know of Kyoya Hibari? Where does he fit in all of that?" Dino asked.

"Oh he's Juki's son! She and I were on good terms! She sent me a family photo every year! Until…. One year she stopped and I never knew why… until I found out… she and Kiyoteru died" she said, getting up to get a box of old photos. She picked out one specific picture.

"This is the last one I got. Kyoya-chan was 3" She told him, giving him the photo to look at.

There was a three year old boy in it, a huge grin on his face. His black hair looked the same but his eyes were a bit more blue than they were now. Holding onto the boy's right hand, was a short, Japanese lady with long, beautiful, black hair and green eyes. She had a large grin too. The boy's left hand was occupied by the large hand of his father, a short (he assumed French) man with whitish-blond hair and slate coloured eyes. He had a soft smile too. The man reminded Dino of 25-year-old Kyoya, but this man had light hair and could actually smile.

"Weren't they a beautiful family, Dino-san?" Nana asked, startling Dino from his thoughts.

He looked up at her and nodded in agreement. She went into the kitchen and he followed behind her and watched as she took the tea kettle and poured the hot water over the tea bags in the teapot.

"Kiyoteru was a professional martial artist, his preffered style being tonfa-wielding. Juki devoted her life to her son" Nana said.

She set the teapot on a tray with two cups, sugar and cream before they headed back to the dining room. She set the tray on the table and sat down; he followed her example and sat too. She poured them each a cup and set his in front of him politely. He dropped a few cubes of sugar in it with some cream, she took hers plain.

"Nana, how did Kyoya's parents die?" He asked after setting down his cup. She set hers down too and looked down.

"I don't know. I never asked, I didn't want to think of them as… dead" she whispered. "I keep them alive in my heart like Naniko does. But… sometimes its just not enough" she told him.

"Ah I'm sorry about asking that question…" he said apologetically to her.

"No, its fine Dino-san!" she said with a grin, but he saw the tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"If it's alright, I have one last question" he said.

"Go ahead. Ask" she offered, sipping her tea.

"When Kyoya's parents died, where did he go?" he asked.

"Oh, he lived with Juki and Naniko's mother, Raina for ten more years before he started living in his parents' old house again when he was fourteen. Dino-san, may I ask you a question too?" she said.

"Of course Nana." He said with a grin.

"Why are you so interested in this?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I'm Kyoya's tutor and I've heard from classmates of his that every year around about now, he goes on a rampage. And I want to know why 'cause I'm worried. All of his classmates fixated on the rumour that he was abused but I feel there's more to it than that" he explained.

"That's not what a tutor is there for. That's what a lover is for. Dino-san, do you love Kyoya-chan?" she said.

The shock on his face was evident.

"I…. don't know" He answered after a moment of thinking. It was true that he cared for Kyoya more than he should and he knew that. But to actually love him? He'd never considered that.

"Well, I'm always here to talk if you need me" she said with a silly grin.

"Thank you Nana" he said with a grin, before hugging her and leaving the house.

He hadn't figured out if he loved the prefect or not, but that was a problem for another day. First, he had to confront Kyoya, he thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk towards the school with his head down as he felt rain, that he hadn't even noticed was pouring earlier, beat down on his back.

Little did he know, but a certain trio was watching him as he walked, unseen by everybody.

"It's a good thing he's trying to break Kyoya's shell" one whispered "The poor boy has only got this man left"

**A/N: How was this chapter? I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be doing so I hope you like! Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the week long waits! Haha I know it's near impossible to enjoy something like that. This may be the last chapter; I don't know yet. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Rated for a reason.**

**I don't own (The characters of course ^.^ plot's still mine though)**

Romario had convinced Dino to call it a day; to get some rest. Dino pulled the fluffy comforter up over his body as he rested his head on the pillow. He wasn't going to sleep soon though; he was thinking about what Nana had said.

It just didn't fit with the abuse story; it was too… different. Of course, there was the possibility of the Hibari family just being really good at covering things up. He didn't know. He thought hard about this as he drifted off, not knowing what would happen in his dream that night.

_-Dreaming-_

"_Dino Cavallone. We have come to give you a message"_

_Dino looked at the short, older woman who said that to him. There was a man on her right side and a woman on her left. The woman had long black hair and green eyes. The man had blond hair and grey eyes. _

"_Are you… Kyoya`s Family?" he asked _

"_Yes, I am Raina, this is my daughter, Juki, and my son-in-law, Kiyoteru" she said "They cant talk to you, only I can. There were resting with the angels for 12 years but when I passed away, they had to come back and serve more time on earth. They could rest because I was there to take care of their boy, but now there's no one and they've been called back down. We can't leave until he's okay."_

_Dino nodded along. _

"_But what do I have to do with this?" He asked. _

"_You, are the one who needs to take care of Kyoya. But not as a parent… as a lover" she said "You are destined to help our boy" she told him._

"_Me? Why me?" he asked curiously._

"_You are the only one who cares about him" she said. "Please… I've been waiting for the peace that's supposed to come with dying for 84 years. Its finally my time" she said, pleading with him._

"_Okay. I care about him a lot; so I will" Dino promised. _

"_Thank you" Raina`s image said, barely above a whisper as the three of them faded out of his view. The rest of his night was filled with sweet dreams._

-Reality-

Dino woke up early at 6am, refreshed. He took a shower and told Romario he would be back later, completely ignoring the dream he had that night. He walked down the side walk towards the school, where he knew Kyoya would be. He strolled quietly down the hallways so the prefect wouldn't sense him. When he came up on the office door, he was about to open it but he heard some muffled sounds. He decided it was sobbing. He silently slid the door open and took in the sight before him.

The man was curled up in a ball on the sofa, sleeping but sobbing in his sleep at the same time. Oh yeah, Nana said he took over his parents` house. It was probably too painful to stay there. He sat down on the couch and held the younger man close in his arms. The 16 year-old woke up quickly, looking at the blond in surprise.

"what are you doing, herbivore?" the teen said with tear streaked cheeks.

"caring for you" Dino whispered "Kyoya, I know you were abused as a child" Dino said, not believing his own words. He had only said that so Kyoya would start spilling the truth.

"How dare you accuse my parents of such heinous things?"

"So then its not true?" Dino said in a questioning tone. Hibari shook his head.

"They _Loved _me" he whispered

Now, Dino was getting somewhere.

"We were really close, they'd take me to the park and we'd go get ice cream all the time. My mom would read me stories as I was falling asleep and my dad always kissed my head at night before I fell asleep. 'sleep well, allouette' he'd tell me. I loved them so much." he started, looking off blankly right after.

_-Flashback-_

_The three-year-old, black haired boy smiled brightly as his mother pushed him on the swing. _

"_Whoa, Kyoya, you're getting pretty high up!" his father said, sounding surprised. _

"_Yeah I am daddy!" the boy yelled as he swung forward, a huge grin on his face._

_His father stood in front of the swing set. _

"_Jump off and I'll catch you!" he told his son. Kyoya let go of the chains and flew through the air._

"_See Kyoya? I caught you! And I always will" his dad said. Kyoya didn't really know what that meant. _

"_It's getting late" his mother said, "Lets go get something to eat and head home" _

_His father nodded and lifted Kyoya onto his shoulders. Kiyoteru held onto Juki's hand as they walked to a small restaurant. _

_After eating and the trek home, Juki ran a bath while Kiyoteru got the three year old undressed. He lifted the child into the tub and immediately stepped back because he knew Kyoya would start splashing. And that, he did. She laughed, saying "Lets keep the water in the tub". Kyoya complied and the woman washed his hair with cherry blossom shampoo. She lifted him out of the tub and dried him off before dressing him in cloud-print Pjs. _

_She carried him to his room and set him in the bed. Kiyoteru covered him up and kissed his head. _

"_Sleep well, Alouette" he whispered. _

_Juki got a book and began reading, before they knew it, Kyoya was fast asleep._

-Reality-

Dino waited patiently as Hibari`s mind came back to the conversation.

"Dad told me I could be whatever I wanted" he said, closing his eyes.

_-flashback-_

"_Kyoya, I just want to tell you now, that you are free to do what you want to do; be who you want to be; remember, I'll always catch you" Kiyoteru said as he played with his son. _

"_I wanna be a fighter like you, daddy!" Kyoya exclaimed._

"_Okay, I'll teach you tonfas when you turn 5" the older man promised with a grin. "But I have something for you right now" he said, getting up and coming back with a box "I was going to wait until your birthday but here" _

_Kyoya opened it to reveal a set of brand new tonfas. He played with them, completely forgetting about his toys. _

"_Don't hurt anybody with those" Kiyoteru warned._

-Reality-

"I told him I wanted to be a fighter, he told me he'd teach me when I was 5, then he gave me these" Hibari said, showing Dino the metal bars. "I feel as though I lose his trust more and more with every hit on another person but I cant help it! He said he'd always catch me and he didn't!" Hibari yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks as Dino pulled him back into his strong arms.

"I was so happy with them until… my fourth birthday" the teen said, staring at Dino's chest, tears still falling.

_-flashback-_

"_You're turning four tomorrow, Kyoya! What do you want to do for your birthday?" Juki asked._

"_Can I stay with baa-chan tonight and you guys can come get me tomorrow?" the child asked his mom._

"_Of course, Allouette" his father answered for his mother._

_They brought him to Raina`s house and left him there for the night. He had a lot of fun with his grandmother that night and was really tired when bedtime rolled around. He was asleep on the couch in no time. _

_Raina had been reading in bed when she heard the knock. Kyoya stirred, hearing the knock and muffled voices of his grandmother and the person at the door. He just went back to sleep, unaware of the conversation._

"_Sir, you must be mistaken" Raina argued with the news she just received. _

"_No ma'am, this is no mistake. It was Juki and Kiyoteru Hibari who died in this evening's tragic car collision"_

"_N-no" she choked back a sob. _

"_Ma'am I'm sorry but there's no mistake."_

_She Collapsed on the floor, crying. She slammed the door in the officer's face. She fell asleep at some point, there on the floor. _

_The next morning, when Kyoya got up, his grandmother was sitting solemnly at the table._

"_Baa-chan? What's wrong? Where's mom and dad? They should be here by now" he said._

"_Kyoya, come over here" she said monotonously. He went and sat across from her, an innocent expression on his face._

"_Kyoya, your mommy and daddy cant come get you…" _

"_Why not? It's my birthday" he said _

"_They left and they'll be gone for awhile" _

"_Where? Why did they leave me?" he asked. _

"_They went to heaven and they had to go, just the two of them" _

"_Oh… but I want them to come back and get me" he said_

"_They cant Kyoya. You'll see them again in some time" _

"_When?" he asked_

"_I…Don't know" she answered. _

_Kyoya didn't really understand but at some point he had figured it out. _

-Reality-

"It was a car accident. A drunk driver. Took my parents away from me. That selfish bastard took my mom and my dad." Hibari growled, crying. "After they died, I was a changed child. I was scared that if I got close to someone, they'd take a trip to `heaven`"

_-flashback-_

_The ten year old clutched his tonfas, refusing to let them go. He feared that if he did so, the last thing he had of his father would leave him. An angered expression was set in his young face, no one could take them from him. The second the principal reached for his weapons, Kyoya slammed them into his hand. _

_That was the first time he ever hurt someone_

-Reality-

"I taught myself tonfa wielding. The first person I ever hurt was the principal of the elementary school. The last reminder of my mom was a locket with a strand of her hair in it. I'm wearing that old chain with my Vongola ring right now. And I've already told you about the tonfas"

Dino held the man close and he continued to soak his shirt with tears.

"Shhhh Kyoya"

He cried more.

"It's okay"

"Why do you care so much?" the teen asked, enraged.

"Because I love you" Dino replied innocently.

Hibari's eyes widened in shock; it had been a long time since he'd heard those words. Rarely did Raina say them, she'd been grieving. But Kyoya knew she felt it. In fact, the last person who ever said that to him was his mom and dad as they left him that day.

"and not like a parent. I love you. I want to kiss you and hold you and take care of you" Dino clarified.

"I love you too" the teen said, kissing the man. It was then that Hibari realized this was the first time he'd said that to a real person since he was 3. But this love was different; it wasn't like a family love. It was a romantic love. He clung to the blond as he let the rest of his tears out, soon falling into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares to disturb him ever again.

**A/N:** **So I really love this story; as self centred as it may sound, I have an offer. If anyone is fluent in another language, I would greatly appreciate a translated version of this fic. If you would like to step up to this challenge, message me before doing anything. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Warnings: Swearing, Rated for a reason.**

**I don****'****t own **

When Hibari opened his silver eyes, he was met by a calm, peaceful atmosphere. He looked up at the sleeping blond's face. He looked around, seeing that he was still in the reception room. He sat up and glanced down at where his head had previously been. Cavallone's lap.

He stood and stretched out his limbs. He took off his jacket and covered Dino with it. He kissed the top of the blond's head and sat in his chair. He rested his head on top of his folded arms on his desk. He began to think about everything he confessed.

_Wow I'm stupid why on earth did I tell him all of that?_

"Kyoya."

Hibari lifted his head at the sudden sound of his name being called out softly.

"There's something I need to tell you"

Now, Hibari was kind of curious.

"Come sit with me"

Hibari got up and went to sit with the bronco.

Dino wrapped his arm around the skylark, pulling him closer.

"Kyoya, I saw your parents and grandmother in my dream last night" the blond revealed.

Hibari glared at the other man.

"I mean it, Kyoya."

"Well then what did they tell you?"

"Well, it was your Grandmother speaking. She told me that your parents couldn't speak because they'd been resting with the angels for so long, but they'd been brought back down to earth because their boy wasn't safe anymore. Raina basically said that she knows I love you and it's my destiny to watch over you."

"…."

Dino kissed Hibari's soft lips with passion before pulling away.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry for your loss, but your parents and grandmother are always watching over you. They love you; don't forget it"

Hibari then did something he hadn't done since that night 13 years ago.

He smiled. Brightly. It graced his features beautifully. Dino held him close and heard the other whisper in his ear with a tearful tone.

"_That's all I've wanted to hear, that they still love me"_

Dino pulled Hibari on top of him and held him there. The skylark was straddling his hips, his face buried in the crook of Dino's neck.

"Kyoya"

Dino felt a small, single drop on his neck. When Kyoya pulled away, the smile was still there, just a bit softer than it had been.

"I'm okay now. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I still miss my mom and dad, but I don't blame them for what happened anymore. I'm not angry that my dad broke his promise; he didn't mean to. I just remember being so excited to turn four, and now I'm excited to turn 17, Dino. Thank you. I love you. And I want my mom and dad to know I love them too." He kissed Dino with a lot of force.

"Dino, thank you"

Dino smiled softly and held him close.

"How about after you're done work, we go out for dinner and then head to your place?"

"Yeah okay" Hibari said, getting up and going back to his desk to catch up on paper work.

That night,

Dino held Hibari close as they snuggled in the skylark's bed.

~_Dino's Dream~_

_The same woman came into his vision, along with the other two. _

"_Dino, thank you."_

"_Ah, no problem" _

"_Tell him we love him. This will be the last time we're here. Thank you, Dino" _

_Dino nodded. As the images were fading, Dino heard a man and woman's voice ring out. _

"_Tell Kyoya we're sorry and that we love him"_

_Dino nodded, it being the only time Kiyoteru and Juki could speak. He smiled and the dream ended. _

"_I promise I will" Dino mumbled, not knowing that Kyoya heard him_

~Dream ends~

And that's the story of how Kyoya Hibari's REAL past was uncovered.

**A/N: I know I haven't reached 1000 words in this chapter, but I think that the end is good cut off there. Anyways, as I said last chapter, I'd like for this story to be translated. However, message me before proceeding. Bye bye!**


End file.
